New technologies allow users, via computerized communication devices (i.e., cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptops, tablets, iPads®, iPods®, etc.), such as mobile devices, to view television programs (that are currently being aired by television channel providers) as if those viewers were watching those television programs on their television set at home. For example, a user with a mobile device may watch a live sports event, broadcast by a television channel provider, from any location where the mobile device can access communication. Streaming video of the television show is accessed from the television channel providers, and downloaded onto the mobile device. When a user selects a channel to watch (i.e., live TV video or on-demand videos) using their mobile devices, the mobile device connects to a live streaming TV remote server, and renders the live TV video on the mobile device.